Kapan Kamu Menikah?
by Hikasya
Summary: Kapan kamu menikah? Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyerang Momoi sehingga Momoi memutuskan menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah itu. Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Momoi. Mereka pun akhirnya menyadari adanya takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Satu masalah yang sama mengantarkan mereka ke dalam perasaan yang terduga. Fic request untuk Wassdying.


**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Momoi**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Kamis, 2 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Wassdying**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAPAN KAMU MENIKAH?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuatu yang paling menyebalkan adalah seseorang bertanya seperti ini padamu.

"Kapan kamu menikah?"

Ya, suatu kalimat yang sangat sakral dan paling menyakitkan hati bagi seseorang yang masih berstatus single. Apalagi seseorang yang terus bertanya itu adalah orang-orang terdekatmu seperti teman dan keluargamu. Menuntutmu untuk segera menikah jika merasa umurmu sudah cukup buat menikah. Itupun lebih mendesak lagi jika umurmu sudah menginjak hampir 30-an tahun.

Ini bukan perkara biasa yang sekali terjadi. Tapi, sudah menjadi perkara umum yang beredar di masyarakat. Mengingat bahwa menikah itu penting guna melestarikan generasi selanjutnya. Agar keturunan keluargamu tidak punah karena dimakan masa.

Karena itu, keluargamu menyuruhmu untuk segera menikah agar kamu bisa belajar bagaimana rasanya berkeluarga itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi suami ataupun istri. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah ataupun ibu. Bagaimana rasanya menjalani berbagaimacam konflik berat yang kelak menimpa keluargamu. Menguji kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan kasih sayang di antara kamu dan pasanganmu. Hingga kamu lulus menjadi orang yang paling penting di keluarga barumu.

Menikah. Satu kata yang menjadi momok yang menakutkan sekaligus sesuatu yang terlarang untuk diucapkan. Jangan mengatakan itu pada seseorang yang masih belum ingin menikah. Jika tidak, kamu akan mendapatkan semprotan kemarahan dari sang pihak yang bersangkutan. Bahkan menyebabkan kebencian yang berlangsung sesaat saja.

Dia yang memikirkan ini, menjadi frustasi dibuatnya. Bahkan bila dipikirkan lebih jauh lagi, bakal membuatnya gila. Itu lebih baik daripada terus mendengar kalimat yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

 **["Kapan kamu menikah?"]**

Sehingga meledakkan kemarahan di hatinya seperti bom atom.

'JANGAN KATAKAN ITU! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!' teriaknya di dalam hati.

Untung saja, dia tidak berteriak histeris seperti orang gila di kafe di mana dia berada sekarang. Merenungkan diri agar tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang kalimat 'kapan kamu menikah?' itu. Baginya, kalimat itu selalu mengganggu kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kalimat yang terus terlontar dari mulut teman dan keluarganya. Menuntutnya untuk segera menikah karena umurnya sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Benar, dia adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sewarna dengan matanya. Bertubuh ideal dan sempurna. Seorang novelis terkenal. Namanya Satsuki Momoi.

Keluarganya sangat menginginkannya untuk segera menikah agar ada yang menjaganya selama dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil. Apartemen kecil yang dibelinya sendiri dari hasil keringatnya sebagai novelis. Dia hidup mandiri dan jauh dari keluarganya. Hal itu dia lakukan agar dia bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang dalam menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai novelis. Karena dibutuhkan ketenangan dan tempat yang nyaman jika ingin menulis novel dengan baik.

Juga dia ingin menghindari pertanyaan yang selalu menghampiri gendang telinganya hampir setiap hari. Pertanyaan 'kapan kamu menikah?' itu. Menyendiri dan jauh dari orang-orang terdekat yang selalu mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, membuatnya selalu menahan kesal di dalam hatinya. Karena dia belum mau menikah dan masih ingin menjalani hidup sendirian. Tanpa merasa diikat atau terbelenggu dengan rantai hubungan cinta.

Cinta? Mengingat satu kata itu, sungguh membuatnya sedih sekaligus miris. Dia pernah jatuh cinta sebanyak dua kali. Lalu pernah juga mengalami patah hati sebanyak dua kali. Sebab dia belum pernah mendapatkan dua cinta yang dia rasakan itu. Dengan kata lain, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ah, mengingatnya saja justru menambah kepedihan hatinya semakin parah. Status single selalu setia melekat pada dirinya selama 25 tahun ini. Sehingga membuat dia merasa tidak berdaya jika menghadapi pertanyaan 'kapan kamu menikah?' itu.

Dia tidak ingin masalah ini semakin memanas saja. Tidak mau durhaka pada orang tua jika ingin membantah pertanyaan itu. Dia pasti memilih diam dan hanya mengangguk saat orang tuanya mengingatkan hal itu padanya. Orang tuanya ingin menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria dari keluarga yang sangat mengenal orang tuanya. Tapi, sampai saat ini, dia belum menjawab kepastian perjodohan itu. Entah ya atau tidak.

Kesannya menggantung masalah perjodohan itu. Dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, ini bukan zaman Siti Nurbaya lagi yang masih menerapkan kebiasaan menjodohkan itu. Ini adalah zaman modern. Untuk masalah jodoh itu, sudah ada yang mengatur. Tinggal menunggu saja dan biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa minuman coklat panasnya, Momoi memeriksa ponsel yang baru dia keluarkan dari dalam kantong jaket hijaunya. Saat ini memasuki musim gugur, di mana-mana semua tanaman mengalami kekeringan dan keguguran. Cuaca juga menjadi dingin sehingga jika keluar rumah seperti ini, harus mengenakan syal atau jaket agar bisa menghangatkan tubuh dari rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Dilototinya layar ponselnya dengan tajam, memeriksa sms yang baru saja sampai. Sms dari seseorang yang ingin berjumpa dengannya di kafe itu. Isi sms itu seperti ini.

 **[Naruto**

 **Xxx**

 **Tunggu ya. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Jangan pulang dulu. Oke?]**

Dia pun menghelakan napasnya sambil mengirim balasan pada seseorang yang bernama Naruto itu. Diketiknya pesan itu dengan cepat.

 **[Momoi**

 **Xxx**

 **Ya, aku tunggu. Cepat sedikit dong!]**

Tidak sampai dua menit, balasan dari Naruto tiba juga. Dilihatnya, isi pesan Naruto tersebut.

 **[Naruto**

 **Xxx**

 **Oke, dua menit lagi kok.]**

Setelah itu, Momoi tersenyum simpul. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaketnya dan memandang ke arah pintu kafe, di mana banyak orang yang keluar-masuk di sana.

Tentang Naruto yang mengirim sms padanya, adalah teman satu sekolahnya saat di SMA dulu. Naruto pernah sekelas dengannya sewaktu di kelas satu SMA. Lalu Naruto-lah yang pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang disukainya sejak zaman SMA. Tapi, cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena mengetahui bahwa Naruto berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari kelas sebelah. Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Mengingat masa lalu itu, memang menyakitkan. Tapi, saat ini, situasinya berbeda dari yang dulu. Karena Naruto tidak berpacaran lagi dengan Ino, justru Naruto berstatus single sekarang dan Naruto sedang mencari seorang gadis yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ino di hatinya. Dia ingin segera menikah karena didesak terus oleh keluarganya.

Berhubung masalahnya sama yang terjadi pada Momoi, tentang serangan yang sangat menusuk hati, pertanyaan 'kapan kamu menikah' itu hinggap terus pada dirinya hampir setiap hari. Sehingga mengganggu pekerjaannya sebagai direktur yang memimpin perusahaan keluarganya yang bernama "Namikaze Group" itu. Membuatnya frustasi tingkat tinggi jika tidak cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Berbicara dengan Momoi secara langsung, pikirnya, bisa menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk menghentikan dera batin dan pikiran yang terus menghantuinya. Sekaligus ini adalah pertemuan mereka kembali usai terpisah beberapa tahun. Berkat informasi dari teman-teman SMA yang ditemuinya di Facebook, dia menemukan Momoi lagi. Lalu menjalin kontak dengan Momoi di Facebook dan langsung mengajak Momoi bertemu di kafe yang dipilihnya hari ini.

Momoi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang disampaikan Naruto padanya nanti. Dia juga harus mempersiapkan hatinya sebaik mungkin agar tidak gugup di depan Naruto. Karena dia masih memendam perasaan cinta yang masih disimpannya di lubuk hatinya. Dia masih menyukai Naruto sebagai cintanya yang kedua.

Detik-detik menjelang, pintu kafe yang dipandangnya sedari tadi, terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang masuk ke dalamnya. Pria itu berpakaian kasual serba tebal. Kelihatan gagah dan sangat mempesona hati sehingga membuat beberapa gadis yang ada di kafe itu, menoleh dan memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Sepertinya para gadis di kafe itu, terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto. Itulah yang dipikirkan Momoi setelah mengamati keadaan sejenak hingga menyadari langkah Naruto kian dekat ke arahnya.

Menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya berkata.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Karena mobilku rusak di tengah jalan, makanya aku berlari-lari cepat menuju ke sini. Tapi, syukurlah kamu mau menungguku hampir satu jam lebih ini."

Menatap Naruto intens, Momoi juga menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

"Eh, kamu tidak marah, Momoi?"

"Tidak kok."

"Syukurlah..."

"Ayo, duduklah."

"Iya. Hehehe... Terima kasih."

Masih menyengir lebar, Naruto beranjak melangkah dan mengambil kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Didudukinya kursi itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Momoi. Menatap Momoi serius.

Lalu Momoi mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh ya, kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Eh? Nanti saja."

"Memangnya kamu tidak haus? Kamu habis berlari ke sini, kan?"

"Haus sih... Tapi... Ya... Nanti saja," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi."Langsung saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Ini masalah... Tentang keluargaku yang mendesakku agar aku segera menikah."

"..."

Sesaat Momoi terdiam dan sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan.

"Sama. Kita senasib."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku juga didesak untuk segera menikah oleh keluargaku. Mereka menginginkan aku untuk menerima lamaran yang datang dari keluarga yang dikenal keluargaku. Tapi, aku belum menjawabnya dan tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu. Bagiku... Desakan menikah itu... Sangat mengesalkan."

"..."

Giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Wajahnya mulai kusut. Sedetik kemudian, dia pun menjawab.

"Kamu akan dilamar? Dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Keluargaku tidak pernah memberitahukan siapa laki-laki yang akan melamarku itu. Namun, yang jelas, keluargaku bilang aku hanya tinggal menjawab ya, maka mereka baru memberitahukan siapa laki-laki yang melamarku itu. Aaah... Itu merepotkan saja. Makanya aku abaikan dan tidak pernah mau menjawab ya. Untuk apa sih... Menikah dengan orang yang belum kita kenal? Iya, kan?"

Mengangguk pelan, Naruto mengiyakannya.

"Ya."

"Lalu kamu sendiri... Apa kamu sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi calon istrimu?"

"Belum."

"Ah, jadi bagaimana dong?"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Hampir setiap hari, aku harus mendengar ocehan ibu yang memintaku untuk segera menikah. Ditambah pekerjaanku yang semakin menumpuk saja. Membuat bebanku semakin berat. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan teman untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Jadi, aku mengontakmu di Facebook...," Naruto melipat tangannya di atas meja dengan lesu."Kamulah orang yang tepat untuk kuajak berbicara mengenai masalah ini. Aku ingin mencari solusi agar menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Lalu kupikir matang-matang, aku memutuskan untuk... Menjadikan kamu sebagai calon istriku."

DEG!

Sangat mengejutkan. Perkataan Naruto membuat jantung Momoi seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Hening selama satu menit.

Naruto harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari Momoi.

Namun, jawaban yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah tawa Momoi yang terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hahaha... Hahaha... Yang benar saja? Kamu ingin menjadikan aku sebagai calon istrimu!? Naruto, kita ini hanya teman SMA. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Kita juga belum menyatakan cinta, bukan? Ayolah, pasti kamu bercanda, kan? Pasti kamu ingin membuat lelucon agar kamu merasa lebih baik dan tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Ya, perkataanmu sungguh lucu. Sangat menghiburku."

Tertawa dengan riangnya, Momoi berusaha melepaskan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Menutupi kegugupannya agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto ternganga habis melihat tingkahnya yang agak lain seperti biasanya. Sangat berbeda dari Momoi yang dikenal Naruto saat di SMA itu.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda, tahu! Ini sungguhan! Aku ingin kamu yang menjadi calon istriku agar aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku."

"Hahaha... Mana mungkin. Pasti kamu berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin melamarmu sekarang, Momoi! Karena kamulah yang menjadi pilihan ibuku!"

"Eh?"

Mendadak tawa riang Momoi menghilang begitu saja, tergantikan dengan ekspresi bengong disertai muncul tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

Dilihatnya, Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat serius disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya. Perkataan Naruto tadi, sangat mengagetkan hati Momoi.

"Ma-Maksudmu a-apa tentang aku yang menjadi pilihan ibumu?"

Kali ini, Momoi tampak sedikit gugup. Terbukti dari perkataannya yang sedikit terbata-bata.

Masih melipat tangan di atas meja, mata saffir biru Naruto memancarkan aura keseriusan dan siap membius lawan bicara yang ada di depannya ini. Sehingga lawan bicaranya tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak apapun yang dia nyatakan hari ini. Kebenaran akan terungkap beberapa menit lagi.

"Kamu tahu... Kalau keluargaku menjodohkan aku denganmu. Orang tuaku sangat mengenal orang tuamu sejak dulu. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga dan bersepakat akan menjodohkan kita. Hanya saja kita tidak pernah dipertemukan dan tidak saling mengenal sejak kecil. Hingga akhirnya kita berjumpa dan saling mengenal tanpa tahu jika orang tua kita saling mengenal. Kita bersama-sama sebagai teman di SMA dan akhirnya berpisah selama 7 tahun ini. Kita berjumpa lagi sekarang setelah aku tahu kebenaran ini bahwa orang tuaku menjodohkan aku denganmu. Aku tahu itu dari foto yang diberikan oleh ibu. Aku sangat terkejut jika gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah kamu..."

Naruto menjelaskan semuanya agar Momoi mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah benar. Semua kebetulan ini tidak direkayasa sama sekali. Bukan candaan semata. Tapi, melainkan lamaran sungguhan yang telah diniatkannya sejak mengetahui bahwa Momoi adalah calon istri yang dijodohkan dengannya. Karena itu, Naruto bergegas mencari tahu di mana Momoi tinggal sekarang dan langsung menyampaikan semua ini pada Momoi sebelum terlambat.

Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalunya yang buruk. Di mana Ino yang disukainya, meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Hingga membuatnya terpuruk untuk setahun dan berusaha melupakan Ino. Dia ingin membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain. Dia ingin mencintai seperti dulu.

Orang yang akan menggantikan Ino, telah dia temui. Cuma tinggal menunggu jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Begitulah... Apa kamu mengerti? Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto memandang wajah Momoi lekat-lekat. Wajah yang sama seperti dulu. Masih cantik dan menawan hati. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Dua menit kemudian, Momoi segera menyampaikan akhir pemikirannya.

"Ternyata kamulah orang yang dijodohkan denganku. Aku baru tahu sekarang," Momoi sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar semua yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto."Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Naruto."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah... Kamu menyukaiku? Tidak bagus jika kita menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta. Aku tidak akan mau menerima lamaran dari laki-laki yang tidak mencintaiku. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Manggut-manggut mengerti, wajah Naruto tampak cerah bersinar. Lantas tersenyum manis sekali.

"Soal itu... Tenang saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... mulai menyukaimu sejak kita mulai kontak lagi melalui Facebook. Pintu hatiku terbuka untukmu. Lagipula aku baru tahu dari teman-teman kalau kamu pernah suka padaku sejak SMA...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya."Maaf, jika aku baru menyadari perasaanmu sekarang. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Terpana akan perkataan jujur Naruto, membuat Momoi terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya. Perasaan senang menguasai dirinya.

"Begitu ya? Kamu jujur sekali."

"Tentu saja. Jadi, jawabanmu apa?"

"Ya."

"Itu saja jawabanmu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Ada lagi kok."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku mau menjadi istrimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"YES! LAMARANKU DITERIMA! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Secara refleks, Naruto mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara untuk melampiaskan perasaan senangnya. Sehingga membuat Momoi tertawa dan semua orang memperhatikannya dengan heran.

Suasana yang ribut menjadi hening karena suara Naruto yang memekakkan telinga dan mengalahkan suara-suara orang di sana. Acara makan siang pun terganggu hanya untuk beberapa menit.

Setelah pulih dari perasaan senangnya, barulah Naruto menyadari tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Lalu dia tertawa ngeles dan berkata 'maaf' pada semua orang sembari membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Sang gadis yang ada di depannya, tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang konyol. Dia melirik dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Jangan tertawa lagi, Momoi. Aku malu, tahu."

"Hahaha... Soalnya kamu lucu. Kamu tidak pernah berubah ya. Masih saja konyol seperti dulu."

"Kamu juga. Tidak pernah berubah. Hanya saja, aku baru menyadari kalau kamu itu cantik. Aku beruntung mendapatkan kamu."

Kedua pipi Momoi memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Momoi yang terletak di atas meja. Digenggamnya tangan Momoi dengan erat.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Momoi. Suaranya yang lembut keluar dari tenggorokannya, menyindir Naruto sehingga Naruto tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

"Dasar, gombal!"

"Apa!? Aku tidak gombal, tahu."

"Benar. Itu gombal."

"Momoi!"

"Lebih baik kamu pesan minuman sana. Sekalian pesan makanan juga. Aku lapar."

"Apa!? Jangan mengalihkan perkataan!"

"Tidak mau memesan? Ya, sudah, biar aku yang memesannya. Permisi, kak."

Momoi menepis tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya. Beralih melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis berpakaian maid. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan bengong.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tertawa senang dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan coklat panas dan mie ramen saja. Ingat itu, Momoi."

Begitulah akhir dari reuni mereka yang berujung dengan cinta yang akan berjalan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Menemani kebersamaan mereka di akhir pekan, pada saat jam makan siang di kota Konoha.

Akhir yang membahagiakan. Status single menjadi status menikah. Tentu saja, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Wassdying sudah jadi.**

 **Ya, inilah cerita one shoot tentang Naruto x Momoi. Semoga bisa menghibur bagi kalian semua. Khususnya bagi yang jomblo.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 3 Maret 2017**


End file.
